xpg_stellarisfandomcom-20200214-history
The original Migrant Fleet
These days, the Defense Fleet of the Rebel colonies is known by the name of ‘The Migrant Fleet’. Nevertheless, none but four CR-90 corvettes came from an Imperial shipyard. During the time of the Great Exodus, this title held by the Fleet following the Four Ark. Most of the ships that made it to Hoth were cannibalized upon arrival to build the Colony and Spaceport or are currently kept in high orbit of the Planet as parts Storage. During the years, many ships were lost or modify by Incom engineers beyond recognition. This however represent the most remarkable ones during the Journey. The fourth Ark The Ark was both the home of the majority for most of the Rebel population and the means for the entire fleet to traverse the enormous distances between the galaxies. The ship was in fact a modified Interdictor Star Destroyer whose Gravity Well Generators were replaced with four Dark Matter Disruption drives (DMD) and most of its armour and weapons removed in favor of more living space. During in active journey, these engines generated a wake that was exploited by the rest of the fleet. While been a blessing that probably saved humanity, this feature of the DMD drives also represented a strategic nightmare for the fleet captains. The wake was mostly unstable and unappropriated for travel; forcing the bulk of the Migrant Fleet to follow the Ark several light days behind in tight formation. Ships venturing to far ran the risk of been push off the Ark’s trail and left behind with no chance of rescue during their crew lifetimes. This leaved the Ark itself vulnerable in case of attack for many hours until the fleet could reach to its location with their conventional Drives. Fortunately, no skirmishes with Alien civilizations involved the Ark, but there were some critical accidents due to space debris. Given that the DMD drives are almost useless in the matter dense space of a Galaxy, the Ark was dismantled shortly after choosing Hoth as our new home. Garden Ships The Garden ships were bigger ships in the fleet, with sizes rivaling those of a standard Star Destroyer and were responsible to generate almost all the food and oxygen that was ever available during generations. They represent an outlier in Human ship design. Since the first humans ventured for the first time to the stars from Old Mother Earth, all ships were equipped with at least a rudimentary form of artificial gravity. ARMCO engineers however opted for build these ships to rotate the ships on their axis and make use of spin gravity. This generated a lot of discomfort for the crew but also permitted allocate energy to the Life support systems of the ship. Originally, two ships of this class parted from build and put into service by ARMCO: “Eden” and “Abundance”. Unfortunately, the “Eden” was destroyed at the hands of a hostile empire while the fleet was exploring a Dwarf Galaxy for Potential Habitable planets. This single event forced the Migrant Fleet to abandon the region and put over excessive stress the farms of the “Abundance”. Some argue that the progressive degradation of the “Abundance” forced the election of Hoth as our new home. Combat fleet: Due to Imperial regulations at the time, ARCOM was unable to provide the Migrant fleet with any Star Destroyer class ships aside from the ARK. Instead, the Migrant fleet was protected by a large number of corvettes, mostly CR-90, and by eleven Quasar Class carriers with a full complement of Tie Scouts. These were slowly replaced by new Fighter designs made by INCOM. Most of the time using the same parts. While respectable at first, their numbers declined over the generations. Mostly due to accidents and malfunctions. Foundry ships: Built like gigantic skyscrapers, the Foundry Ships represented the industrial capabilities of The Migrant Fleet. They provided a home to most of the Rebel population. Six ships of this class were built by ARCOM and the four of them arrived safely to Hoth. Thanks to the skill of their captains and the numerous sacrifices of the members of the combat fleet. Mobile graveyards: Soon after starting the long Voyage, it became clear the need to recycle every scrap of Metal. But to completely make use of all the parts of a disabled ship the work teams needed to stop the fleet for months at the time. INCOM solution to this problem came in the form of the minimalist MC-15 Zarcoon Heavy Transport. Best described as a stick with Star destroyers sub-light engines. The frame of the ship was covered most of the time by broken ships in different stages of dismantling. Many Captains feared see one day their ship attached to the Zarcoon and many saw those fears materialized. “The Insult”: Originally named “Sunshine”, this otherwise unremarkable Morket medium transport almost sparked a civil war within the fleet during the third generation of the Journey. And was a motive of civil unrest many years afterwards. Worried about the consequences of a multi-generational journey in isolation, ARMCO directory feared that eventually there would be no military personal in the Fleet that had experienced any real combat. Their solution was to include two hundred former Stormtroopers traveling in the recent developed Cryo Pods. They also prediction that the pods themselves would be miss used if the general population knew of their existence so where kept secret. History proved them right in that last point. When they were finally discovered by accident, many look at them as the way to escape the hardships of the life in the fleet and openly revolt against the Rebel Government. Only by the intervention of the warrior monks and the leadership of Admiral Ackbard could be adverted. The Stormtroopers were awaken from Cryo sleep a few years before planet fall and now live normal lives with secret identities. But is a known-by-all secret that many of them are members of The Golden Path. Category:Military Group